Making Memories
by Skitty13
Summary: Taking a short vacation in Kalos, Misty meets her old traveling companion with new friends. Suddenly given the chance to spend time with him, she captures the moment to remember forever. Pokeshipping. Happy Birthday YellowDragonMuffin! Wishing you had a great day!


Making Memories

Happy Birthday, Yellow! :)

I hope you had a great birthday! Stay amazing! :)

Since you like pokeshipping, I thought I'd give you an attempt of a pokeshipping one shot. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

_Flash!_

The camera shutter flickered, causing a momentarily blinding light, capturing and freezing a single moment into a picture. The ginger haired girl beamed, seeing the photo displayed on her camera. The photo was of Tower of Mastery, found in Shalour City in the Kalos. The city was well-known for its amazing seaside views, which was undeniably true. Almost from any where in the city, you could hear the ocean or waves washing against the shores.

Cheerfully watching the water Pokémon play in the water, she held up her camera and snapped another photo. Checking the time, she decided to head back to grab lunch before going to explore the Tower of Mastery. Spotting a café not far from the beach and the Pokémon Center, she decided that it was the perfect place to dine.

Ordering herself a lunch, she brought it outside to one of the tables and took a sip of the Oran Berry tea. Smiling, the quiet atmosphere made her decide this was her favourite place out of the little vacation she was on. Letting out Corsola, she held out a pokepuff, letting her try the foreign snack.

"Is it good?" she asked, watching her Corsola happily eat the puff pastry.

"Cor, Corsola!" Corsola exclaimed, nodding.

"Maybe I should learn the recipe," she decided, carefully taking a bite of her cake. "Mm...! You're right, the food is pretty good."

Contently eating her food, she watched a few people roller skate by. Everything was really peaceful compared to the busy streets of Lumiose City that she had seen a week ago. Setting down her fork, she pulled out her camera and checked the photos she had taken. Smiling, she looked at all the places she had seen on her way there.

"Shalour City!" someone loudly called out. "I can't wait to battle the gym!"

Flinching at the loud voice, the ginger haired girl felt as if she knew who it was. She just couldn't place her finger on who...

"Slow down!" a guy panted.

Turning to see a group of people standing near the Pokémon Center, she realized why that feeling had appeared. She watched him along with his new traveling companions.

"Yeah, Ash, why don't we eat lunch first?" the older girl asked.

"Yeah," the younger girl echoed. "Dedenne and I are hungry."

Ash hesitated, but nodded. "Fine, but we need to find the gym after."

"There's a café here," the older girl gestured to the café she was sitting in.

Straightening up, she turned to look away. Acting as if she didn't see anything, she took another sip of her tea. Closing her eyes as she enjoyed the taste, she savored the refreshing sweet taste.

"Misty?"

With the lack of attention to her surroundings, she jumped when she heard her name. Casually pulling on a smile in hopes of calming her rapidly beating heart, she turned to look at her crush. "Oh, hey, Ash. Pikachu, too!"

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted, as she pet his head.

"It is you!" Ash grinned. "What's up?"

Pikachu had jumped off his shoulder and happily chatted with Corsola.

"Just eating lunch," Misty pointed to the food in front of her. She mentally sweatdropped at the fact he was completely oblivious of the fact that she was in Kalos instead of on a screen of a phoning booth where she usually chat to him. "How's your travels in Kalos?"

"Great! I've two badges so far," he proudly exclaimed. He turned to his confused companions, who watched their conversation curiously. "These are my new traveling buddies!"

"Hi, I'm Serena!" the honey blonde girl introduced herself.

The guy with yellow hair and round glasses smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Clemont and this is my younger sister Bonnie."

"I'm Misty, nice to meet you all," Misty responded.

"Misty's the gym leader of Cerulean City Gym," Ash added.

Bonnie looked at her amazed. "Really? That's so cool! Clemont is a gym leader, too!"

"Uh, Bonnie..." Clemont looked down nervously at her.

"Won't you please marry my brother?" Bonnie asked, dropping down on to one knee while watch Misty with sparkling eyes. "I'm sure you two would be great together!"

"Bonnie! I've told you to stop this a million times!" Clemont shouted, flustered. His Aipom arm popped out to pick her up.

Misty quietly laughed but shook her head. "Sorry, I like someone already."

The siblings looked at her both with surprised reactions.

"Aw..." Bonnie pouted, dangling in mid-air. "Oh, well."

"We should go get lunch," Serena suggested. "Would it be okay if we joined you here?"

Misty nodded, watching them all enter the café. She took another bite of her cake, thinking about changing her plans for later that afternoon.

"We're back," Bonnie cheered, putting her food on the table. She happily stared at the cake. "The cake looks so good! I _love_ cake!"

"Wait a second..." Ash mumbled, sitting down. "What are you doing in Kalos, Misty?"

_About time, _Misty thought. _Although, I should have expected this from Ash..._

"My sisters decided to give a break," she explained, taking another bite of her food. She finished swallowing before speaking again. "They also bought me a waterproof camera. I've been able to capture all lot of amazing photos of Kalos."

"Really?" Serena asked. "Can I see?"

Handing over her camera over, Bonnie and Serena looked at the photos in amazement.

"So, planning to find the Shalour City gym after lunch?" Misty asked, looking at Ash.

Ash nodded eagerly. "I battled Korrina before to test out her Lucarionite."

"She mentioned something about that to me," Misty nodded, thinking back to earlier that morning. "Korrina went out to the Tower of Mastery to talk to her grandfather, though. I'm not sure if she's back yet."

"Do you know about Mega Evolution?" Clemont asked, joining into their conversation.

Misty shook her head. "Not really. Although I did receive a Gyaradosite for my Gyarados."

"Cool!" Bonnie piped up.

As everyone continued to eat lunch with idle chatter, Serena realized something by the time they were mostly done eating.

"Wait, if Korrina isn't at her gym at the moment, doesn't that mean Ash can't challenge her yet?" Serena asked, handing back the camera.

"I would have to say so," Clemont nodded.

"Oh," Ash said, disappointed. He shrugged. "I guess this means we have some free time."

"I want to do some shopping then," Serena declared.

"Me too! Me too!" Bonnie nodded. "Clemont can come with us."

"What?" Clemont asked, looking over at Bonnie.

"Let's go!" she cheered, pulling Clemont and Serena off.

"We'll meet you at the Pokémon Center in an hour!" Serena called over her shoulder as they left.

Watching the trio leave, Misty found herself alone with Ash. At first they both just sat there, watching Corsola and Pikachu chat, probably catching up on things. Deciding to break the silence, Misty took a deep breath.

"Is Team Rocket still following around?" she asked, mentally trying to figure out where that question came from.

"Well... they keep appearing trying to capture Pikachu, so I think so," Ash nodded. he looked off somewhere into the distance. "Hey, Mist, we should battle!"

"Maybe later," Misty waved him off. She stood us, tossing away any garbage she had. "I am here on vacation after all."

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

They grabbed their bags and started to walk off. The walk soon leaded them to the beach, which was deserted, them being the only ones there.

Misty shrugged, digging around her bag. "Hey, Ash, have you seen my camera?"

"This camera?" Ash asked, holding up her camera and snapping a picture.

_Flash!_

Rubbing her eyes from the flash, Misty held her hand out.

"Give it back please," she demanded.

"You're here to relax and get away from the gym, aren't you?" Ash asked, grinning. "I'm here to help!"

_Flash!_

"Ash Ketchum," Misty said, pulling out her mallet. "Give. Me. Back. My. Camera."

The raven haired gulped, the object in her hand was dangerous. He had plenty of experiences in the past with it. Quickly looking down at the camera and then to the ginger haired girl with the dark aura, he made a quick decision.

He ran.

Shocked by his sudden take off, she shook off the feeling and chased after him.

"Get back here, Ketchum!" she shouted, careful not to fall while running on the sand.

Pikachu and Corsola, who had been left from earlier, now sat in the sand watching their trainers run around. After a few minutes, the chasing ended, Ash had tripped, and Misty let him off the hook. They decided to relax on the beach for the moment, at least until they caught their breaths.

"Hey, Mist?" Ash asked, sitting in the sand.

"Hm?" Misty sat down next to him, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

Ash took the camera out of her hands and held it out in front of them.

"Let's take a photo!" he smiled, grinning widely.

Nodding, she leaned over closer to him, smiling at the camera. Ash threw his arm around her shoulders then pressed the button to take a photo.

_Flash!_

After checking how the photo turned out, Misty looked satisfied as she took back her camera. Her gaze flickered over to Ash, taking the chance, she quickly kissed his cheek. Standing up, she dusted off the sand that stuck to her.

"What was that for?" Ash looked up, as he got up to his feet as well.

Blushing, Misty turned away. "Think of it as me wishing you good luck on your gym battle."

"Okay," he said, nodding. A light pink tint covered his face as well.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she knew that Ash was far from knowing her true feeling to him. Until then, she would just keep waiting and making many more memorable moments to look back on.

She suddenly felt someone take her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go find the gym together," Ash declared.

After getting a nod of approval, Ash dragged her off to get back their Pokémon. As they entered the city, they both knew that between the two of them, there would plenty of more opportunities for making memories.

* * *

I feel like this story could use some more work... Were Ash and Misty OOC? Maybe? *sighs* Oh, well... I'll try harder in the future. :)

Yet again, happy birthday Yellow! May all your wishes come true! :)

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


End file.
